mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Pummel
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Potbelly and Fwog + Noggin and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Shrubb |breeding time = 15 hours 30 minutes |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= 1,250 |selling price coin = 16,000 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 8,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = Pummel |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} "It's amazing what some extra appendages and fins can do! You wouldn't know it to look at it, but the Rare Pummel is exceptionally aerodynamic and uses its extra arms to perform spectacular acrobatic feats, In addition to its two dorsal fins, the tiny growths that cover its body are actually small 'drag-fins' that can open and close to help it maneuver while flipping and flopping about." Description The Rare Pummel is similar to the regular Pummel. It is red/orange instead of blue, has six arms instead of four, has two fins on its back instead of just one, and has small yellow 'growths' on its sides. Song The Rare Pummel Monster's contribution to an Island's song is the same as its normal counterpart - a percussive bass drum sound. The Monster's two tongues end in calloused orbs that resemble the mallets on kick drum beaters, which it uses to strike the plant membrane stretched across its open mouth. Breeding The Rare Pummel monster can only can be bred or purchased during specific weekend events. Its parentage is the same as the regular Pummel. Possible combination(s): * + Potbelly and Fwog * + Noggin and Oaktopus * + Toe Jammer and Shrubb Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Pummel may fail, and give a Rare Pummel as a result instead of the regular Pummel. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Pummel as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Pummel with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Pummel except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Pummel instead of a regular Pummel doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) You can immediately tell which monster will be the result by simply looking at the resulting breeding time: 12 hrs = regular Pummel, 15:30 = Rare Pummel, 36 hrs = Ethereal monster. Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Pummle.png|Pummel|link=Pummel|linktext=Pummel Pipes of Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado|linktext=Pipes of Cicado Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Barbloo_Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue|linktext=Barbloo Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Pummel *Pipes of Cicado *Bass String Bridge *Barbloo Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin *The name "Pummel" may come from the verb "to pummel", due to the fact that the monster hits its plant membrane with its orange appendages to produce its contribution to an island's song. The word "pummel" means to strike repeatedly with the fists. Notes * The Rare Pummel's six arms may be from the Maw's concept drawing. Category:Rare Monsters